This invention relates to fluidised combustion apparatus and to incinerators embodying such equipment. The invention is particularly concerned with the removal of ash from the fluidised bed in such apparatus.
In the operation of fluidised bed combustion apparatus, the removal of ash from the bed has presented many difficulties. Problems arise because of the high temperature of the solid incombustible material which forms the ash in a fluidised bed combuster and the tendency for such ash to agglomerate and form clinker. Further it has proved virtually impossible to remove only the ash from the fluidised bed, some of the bed material inevitably being removed with the ash.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing ash from a fluidised bed combuster which alleviates these difficulties.